Gx rewrote: Miyata's tale
by ykami410
Summary: Miyata Seki is the main character instead of jaden yuki. behold as he experiences love. friendships, adventures and hardship in this amazing tale. AlexisxOc DA is a college not a high school. rated m for language and possible lemons in future chapters (Chapter 8 is in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miyata was walking up the hill to the duel dome preparing to take his test for entrance to the prestigious duel academy. He was 18 years old with a slender athletic build, with black hair that fell just over his eyes. He wore a black t shirt along with skinny jeans that were frayed and distressed along the front of the legs. Beaming with joy he walked up to the table where two teachers were sitting there marking down those who showed to apply for the tests.

"Hello there." One of the ladies said smiling as he walked up. "Name please?"

"Miyata Seki" He stated. She then wrote down his name and told him to head inside to wait for his name to be called for his entrance duel.

Inside there were people scattered around in the stands watching as a young man was finishing up his duel with the proctor.

"Okay you have 3 monsters staring you down what do you do? A.) throw in the towel. B.) beg for mercy. Or C.) run home crying to momma?" The proctor asked cockily.

The young man chuckled before saying. "I pick D.) none of the above!" he then activated his facedown card. " I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction. I can destroy one monster on the field and we both take damage equal to its attack points, and the monster I choose is my Vorse Raider!" A ring of bombs then circled around his monster exploding and destroying it. Causing them both to lose 1900 LP and also dropping the proctor down to 0.

"Well done young duelist and welcome to Duel Academy!" The proctor said congratulating the new student.

In response the young man took a bow. "Thank you." Was all he said before heading back the stands.

In the stands Miyata was standing next to a short blue haired boy. "Man what a finisher that was amazing!" he stated to no one in specific as the kid with blue hair turned around.

"Wasn't it?" he asked. "That was Bastion Misawa, they say he scored a perfect score on the written test." The blue-ette stated matter of factly. "My names Syrus by the way and you are…?"

"I'm Miyata… Miyata Seki. Nice to meet you Sy." Miyata smiled as he reached to shake his new found friends hand. Just then the newly named Bastion walked up his seat in the stands in front of them. "Hey Bastion great duel."

"Thanks." Bastion said. "And you are….?"

"Miyata Seki! Pleasure to meet you!" Miyata said reaching out and shaking Bastion's hand. "From the looks of things you might be the 2nd best duelist in our year."

"Will Miyata Seki please report to the field!" A voice called over the intercoms causing Miyata to start walking down the stairs to get ready for his duel before Bastion called out. "If I'm the 2nd best then who's first?" He asked out of curiosity causing Miyata to turn around for a split second.

"Well that would be me of course!" Miyata stated confidently as he continued to walk down the stairs.

**On the fiield**

Miyata was shuffling his deck waiting for his proctor to come to the field. As the proctor walked up Miyata shoved the deck into his duel disk ready for action.

"Alright Miyata was it?" The proctor asked as he turned his duel disk on.

"Yeah that's me. Now get ready to duel!" They both drew 5 cards. "I'll go first." Miyata said drawing. First I'll summon Renge, gate keeper of the dark world in defense mode." As he set the card down on the duel disk his monster came to life as the hologram appeared.

**Renge, gate keeper of the DW**

**DEF: 2100**

"Next I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn."

The proctor than drew, thinking for a second he then called out. "I activate Raigeki! Say byebye to Renge!"

"I activate my trap card Dark Bribe! What it does is makes you draw one card and negates the effect of your Raigeki and also destroys it!" Miyata exclaimed flipping over his trap.

"tsk. Then I'll summon Feral Imp in attack mode and lay one card face down to end my turn."

**Feral Imp**

**ATK: 1300**

"My go!" Miyata draws and smiles at what he sees. "I activate Card Destruction. We both discard our hands and draw cards equal to the number of cards we discarded.. but that's not all the cards I discarded have special effects. I special summon Sillva, warlord of the dark world. See when Sillva is discarded by a card's effect I can special summon him, but wait there's more I also special summon Beiige, vanguard of the dark world! When hes discarded by a cards effect I can also special summon him."

**Beiige, vanguard of the dark world**

**ATK: 1600**

**Sillva, warlord of the dark world**

**Atk: 2300**

"Now that that's out of the way ill draw my 3 cards I discarded and I summon Goblin king in attack mode! While I control another fiend type monster he cant be attacked and gains attack and defense equal to the number of fiends other than himself on my field times 1000. Since I have three that means he gains 3000 attack. Now Beiige attack his Feral Imp!"

Just like that Beiige threw his spear piercing the Feral Imp destroying it

**Proctor 4000-300=3700**

"Now that you're wide open I'll attack directly with Sillva and my Goblin King and that's game!" Miyata cheered as his monsters went in for the final move.

**Proctor 3700-3000=700**

**700-2300=0**

Awe struck the proctor barely managed to mumble out a "Well done." While somewhere up in the crowd a beautiful girl with long blonde hair wearing a sleeveless white blazer with blue mini skirt and blue boots turned to her friend. "That was pretty amazing don't you think Zane? He managed to win without losing any life points and he managed to get 3 monsters out in one move!"

"Hmph." Was the only reply she got as he walked away with a slight smirk on his face.

Walking back up to where Syrus and Bastion were Miyata was cheesing from ear to ear as they told him how great his duel was.

"That was totally awesome!" Syrus said high fiving his new friend.

"Yes, quite impressive. It'll be good to have some good competition at this school." Bastion agreed.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the stands 3 guys in blue uniforms where in shock.

"Did you see that Chazz? He managed to beat the instructor in just 2 turns!" One of them half shouted in his friends ear only adding to his irritation.

"Will you shut up you lousy fanboy! He just got lucky that's all I bet he's nothing but a chump." He said as he stood up and walked away fuming at the thought that there might be someone better than him.

Before long a voice got on the mic. "Congratulations to all of you who won your duels and welcome to Duel Academy! Those of you who lost, good luck and try again next year. I'd like to ask those of you who passed to stay around for a little bit to get your scores and to find out when it is you'll be picked up to head twords the academy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note's**

**Hey guys I know I said I was gonna release chapters every week but decided to drop this one now along with the first. I think I'm gonna try pushing for the first 5 this week so people don't get bored just reading one chapter. I also know I kinda sprung the whole Miyata Alexis thing pretty fast. But it will have a huge roll in later chapters. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Beenjammin0421: Thanks for pointing out the issues with Miyata's weight. I fixed it and set it to what you suggested.**

**Chapter 2**

It has been a couple days since Miyata and the others have taken the entrance exams. Everyone was lined up at the docks waiting for the boat to come to take them to the academy. They were all chit chatting amongst themselves, there were people scattered around in blue, yellow and red. Syrus was there talking with Bastion.

"Have you seen Miyata at all? He's going to miss the boat." The short blue-ette asked.

"I have not." Bastion replied. "It sure would be a shame since he was one of the better duelists to pass."

As if almost on queue a black sedan pulled up and they turn to see their friend get out of the back seat. Miyata was sporting a yellow blazer unzipped so you could see his black t shirt and khaki skinny jeans. "Thanks for the lift mom!" Miyata shouted as his mother rolled down her window.

"Have a great time at school sweetie." His cheerful mother trumpeted out. " Did you remember to pack everything? Toothpaste, tooth brush, socks, undies?" she asked, earning quiet chuckles from those in the crowd that heard.

"Yeah.. I got everything. " Mumbled a now beat red Miyata. He then turned and spotted his friends. "Love you mom!" he shouted as he jogged over to where Syrus and Bastion were.

"Hey guys, not to late am I?" He asked cheerfully as he approached them.

"No, no. just in time actually. " Bastion replied.

"I-I didn't think you were gonna make it." Syrus stuttered out to his new friend.

"I wouldn't miss this even if the world was ending." Was all Miyata said earning a smirk from Bastion and a nod of recognition from Sy.

Just then a massive boat pulled along the docks and lowered a small bridge allowing the students to get on. "All aboard for Duel Academy!" A teacher yelled loud enough for everyone to hear them. As they all made there way on Syrus noted the color of Miyata's jacket.

'awe man, looks like I'm gonna be the only one I know in slifer red…' He thought disappointed. 'Though I guess it'd be expected with how fast he won his duel.'

"Man this thing is huugeee!" Miyata said as he looked around the giant boat. "Better go find a nice spot before they all get taken." Him and his friends then made their way to the main deck of the boat; or tried to at least before he bumped into a tall blonde girl knocking them both to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" he said offering his hand to help her off the ground. As he got a good look at her his jaw dropped. She was beautiful, long blonde hair that extended down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a white sleeveless blazer with blue trimming, a short blue skirt that only covered her down to mid thigh and blue boots that went up to her lower calf. She had easily D cup breasts and tan slender legs.

"It's alright, just watch where you're going next time." She said half jokingly half serious. "I'm Alexis by the way and you are?" She asked noticing who he was from his duel she had watched just a few days prior.

"My names Miyata. It's a pleasure to meet you Alexis!" He said helping her off the ground.

"Likewise Miyata, but if you'll excuse me I'm actually on my way to meet up with a few friends but I hope to see you around." She bid him a farewell as she walked off smiling to herself. 'Now that I get a good look up close he's kind of cute.' She thought to herself.

**~Timeskip~**

A few hours had passed and the boat was making it was way up to the island the academy. Miyata, Syrus and Bastion were lounging in sun chairs talking about duel monsters as a voice came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentleman if you look to the left side of the boat you'll see the prestigious Duel Academy!" Like clockwork almost everyone ran to the railings of the boat to gaze out at their new home away from home. They were finally there.

As the boat pulled up to dock everyone was rustling about anxious to start their new year. "Boy I sure am nervous." Spouted Sy as they anchored.

"Awe it'll be ok Sy, I'm sure you'll do fine!" Miyata said trying to cheer his short friend up.

Soon they all made their way off the boat and into a large auditorium. A large bald man in a dark red blazer was standing up on the stage as he waited for everyone to settle down from all their excitement. "Hello everyone! Welcome to duel academy! My name is Chancellor Shepard Since you're standing here that means you are all top class duelists and have earned your right to study here. Our school is here to turn you into the best, weather you want to become pros, card designers or even the next king of games! I hope you enjoy your stay on this island and find your dorms comfortable depending on what rank you are of course!" As he finished up his speech all the students cheered with joy. "Please go settle into your dorms and prepare for the welcoming feasts for your individual ranks!"

That being said they all made their way twords their respective dorms. "Well Sy, I'll catch you around." Miyata bid his friend a farewell.

"Thanks Miyata, I'll see you around." Said Syrus as they went their separate ways.

"Well I for one am gonna explore a bit before dinner Bastion I'll catch you around!" Said Miyata as he took off to wander the giant campus.

As we was making his way down the halls of the school he seen a familiar face chatting with a few of her friends who were sporting matching blue and white uniforms as her. "Hey Alexis! Crazy running into you here." He said as she walked up to her earning a few frowns of disapproval from her friends.

"Hey Miyata, checking the school out?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah. This place is massive I actually got lost a little while ago!" He chuckled.

"I believe it. Would you like me to show you around a bit?" She asked, while her friends scowled at the thought of the Queen of obelisk blue being so friendly with a Ra yellow.

"That would be awesome lets go!" Miyata cheered as Alexis said bye to her friends and they started walking.

Once they made their way down a little bit Miyata decided to break the ice a little bit. "So your friends didn't seem to be very happy that you chose to hangout with me. Is there a reason why?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Some of the obelisk's don't like Slifer's or Ra's. They can be a bit stuck up at times but not all of us are like that." She reassured as they kept walking. "So Miyata I've been meaning to ask, what kind of deck do you use? I've never heard of Dark World monsters before."

"They're pretty rare cards most people haven't. My deck focuses on discarding to activate special effects to summon and control the pace of the duel." Miyata said matter of factly earning a slight nod from his new friend. 'Man she sure is pretty.' He thought. 'She probably could get any guy here she wanted.'

"Sooo…" He said causing the blonde to turn and meet his eyes causing him to blush a bit as he caught a glimpse of her beautiful hazel eyes. Stuttering a bit he managed to for the sentence. "Do you by chance happen to be seeing anyone?" He asked nervously earning a slight blush from the blonde taken off guard.

"N-no, none of the guys here really seem to have much respect." She spouted out. "Plus I'm here to learn not date." Causing Miyata to agree though you could see the look of slight disappointment on his face clear as day.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings she managed to say. "Though that doesn't mean someone couldn't change my mind eventually." He let go a giant smile at this thinking that he might be getting somewhere. "The welcome dinners should be starting soon." She said. "We should probably get back to our dorms." She smiled.

"Yeah I think that's a pretty good idea." He said kinda upset that his walk with the blonde was over. "Think I'll catch you around?" He asked hoping he didn't creep her out with his boyfriend comment.

"Yeah I'd like that." She cheerfully said as they went their separate ways twords the dorms.

At the Ra yellow dorms everyone was sitting in a huge dining room chatting as waiters brought out plates on plates of food. Some things Miyata thought he'd never get the chance to eat. There was lobster, shrimp, sushi and all other kinds of fancy foods. Soon a older man wearing the same style yellow blazer walked in introducing himself. "Hello everyone I am Professor Sartyr. I'd like to start by welcoming you all to Ra yellow…"

**~Timeskip~ **

A few days have passed since everyone started school Miyata, Syrus and bastion were sitting together by the ocean just hanging out making small talk.

"So Syrus, what kind of deck do you run?" Bastion asked his short friend.

"I use Vehicroids." Syrus answered. "How about you?"

"I run several different decks based on formulae. Different decks to counter certain decks." Bastion answered showing off his brains.

While the two were talking amongst themselves Miyata was gazing out at the ocean as his PDA went off.

**Message:**

**Hey Miyata, can we meet up for a walk or something?**

**-Alexis**

Miyata reread the message a couple times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Alexis had messaged him and she wanted to hangout?!

**Reply:**

**Hey Lex! Yeah I'd love to! Meet me at Ra yellow in 10?**

He replied as he stood up. "Hey guys I'm gonna take off for a bit there's something I gotta do." He said bidding farewell to his friends as he jogged over to the Ra dorms. When he got there he could see Alexis out front in her normal school uniform looking beautiful as ever. He blushed a little as he thought to himself. 'Wow she looks fantastic. I wonder what she wants…' as he approached her he smiled. "Hey Lex how's your day going?" he asked the blonde.

"I'm pretty good and you?" she replied seemingly a little nervous.

"I'm good just been relaxing for the weekend. Soo is there anything specific you might wanna do?" He asked with a huge grin on his face as he took in her appearance again.

"I'm down for whatever." She answered cheerfully.

"Well if that's the case I know a pretty sweet spot! Would you like to check it out?" He asked.

"Sure lets go!"

At this he took her hand on reflex earning a slight blush from the blonde. He led her down a path that lead into the woods. They walked a bit further as he stopped. "we'll have to leave the path from here." He said.

"Uhm ok.." was all she let out before she started following him off the path further into the woods. 'I hope he doesn't plan on doing anything.' She thought nervously.

They walked for a few more miles before they reached a clearing and what Alexis saw took her breath away there was a slight rock formation that led to a natural spring and waterfall.

"Wow Miyata.. it's beautiful." She said as she looked around in awe.

"Good I'm glad you like it lets go take a seat and chill for a bit by the water." He suggested.

She nodded in agreement as they made their way down by the water and sat in a grassy spot. As she looked at his she thought to herself. 'He is really cute. I wonder why he decided to bring me here.' Blushing slightly she decided to break the silence. "So Miyata.. what made you decide to come here?" She asked, causing the man to turn beat red.

"I… uh.. I just thought you might like it." He sputtered out earning a slight giggle from her.

"Well you're right." She said. "It's very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you.." He said under his breath so she couldn't make it out.

"What was that?" She asked, catching him totally off guard.

"uh…uh… i.. uhh.. not as.. beautiful as you.." He admitted hoping she wouldn't get mad at his comment. It was now her turn to turn beat red as she heard the words that came out of his mouth.

"Miyata…" Was all she got out before he turned around blurting out.

"Alexis I've really liked you since the moment I crashed into you on the boat. I've never felt this way before! I didn't even know that feelings like this existed. You're so smart and beautiful and when I see you I get this weird feeling in my stomach and my heart flutters a bit." He was blushing as the words came out.

She was shocked hearing such heart felt words come out of his mouth. No one has ever said such sweet things to her before. "Miyata i…"

"I know you probably get that a lot and I'm sure you have so many guys chasing after you. But I really mean it! When I look into your eyes a melt a little and I just want to get to know you more! I know I probably don't stand a chance in hell with a girl like you but-" He was suddenly cut off when she smashed her lips into his. He went wide eyed in shock before he realized she was kissing his before he closed his eyes and kissed back cupping her cheek. As they pulled away his eyes met her half lidded hazel eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. 'Did that just happen?' He thought not breaking eye contact. They stayed silent just like this before Alexis broke the silence.

"Hey Miyata?" She asked.

"Uhh.. yeah?" he replied still a little in shock at the fact that she kissed him so suddenly.

"Would you… maybe wanna… be my boyfriend?" She asked causing the boy to be even more shocked before he let out a giant shit eating grin.

"I'd love that!" He answered causing her to smile as well before he kissed her again.

They hung out there for a while just enjoying the moment. Before Miyata decided to ask. "So what had you ask me to come hangout anyways?" Realizing he was so caught in the moment that he forgot that she asked him to hangout.

"Oh.. yeah.. well I was gonna see if maybe you wanted to duel?" She asked.

"That sounds like fun but I didn't bring my duel disk so we'd have to do it the old fashioned way if you're alright with that?"

"Yeah that's fine." She said as they both pulled out their decks handing them to each other to shuffle. As they finished shuffling they gave each other their decks back and drew their 5 cards.

"Ladies first!" Miyata said causing Alexis to draw a card.

"Ok! First I'll summon Blade skater in attack mode and play one card face down and end my turn!" she called out.

**Blade Skater**

**ATK: 1400**

"Your move." She smiled as he drew.

"Alright I summon Zure, Knight of the Dark World!"

**Zure, Knight of the DW**

**ATK: 1800**

"Now I'll have Zure attack your blade skater." Miyata said causing Alexis to activate her trap.

"I activate Double Passe. What this does is instead of attacking my monster it makes your monster attack me directly. But you also take damage equal to my Blade Skater's attack. On top of all that I also get to attack you directly next turn!"

**Alexis: 4000-1800=2200**

**Miyata:4000-1400=2600**

"Damn, good move Lex!" Miyata complimented. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Ok draw!" She smirked seeing what she got. "Looks like this is over! I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode."

**Cyber Tutu**

**ATK: 1000**

"Since your Zure has more attack points than my Cyber Tutu she can attack you directly. But not before I have Blade Skater attack directly thanks to Double Passe's effect!"

"Not so fast! I activate the quick spell Dark World Lightning. I can target one card on the firld and destroy it, I pick your Blade skater. But now that I destroyed Blade Skater I have to discard one card. The card I pick is Kahkki, Guerilla of the Dark World. When this card is discarded by a cards effect I can destroy 1 monster on your field, so say bye bye to Cyber Tutu."

"No way you completely cleared my field!" Alexis said dumb struck. "No matter. I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Miyata drew a card. "Ok first I'll summon Snoww, Unlight of the Dark World in attack mode."

**Snow, Unlight of the DW**

**ATK:1700**

"Next I activate Dark World Dealings. What this does is let us both draw one card then we both discard a card." Miyata said as they both drew and send a card to the grave. "The card I discarded was Ceruli, Guru of the Dark World. When he's discarded by a card effect I can special summon him to your field in defense mode. If I do that you also have to discard 1 card."

**Ceruli, Guru of the DW**

**DEF: 300**

"Next I'll attack him with Snoww!"

"Now it's my turn to activate a trap! I activate Negate Attack." Alexis said turning over her trap card. "What this does is let me negate your attack and end your battle phase."

"Nice move! Alright ill activate the spell card Terraforming which lets me add 1 field spell from my deck to my hand! The card I picked was The Gates of the Dark World, thanks to this all fiend monsters gain 300 attack and defense points. Also once per turn I can banish 1 fiend tyoe monster from my grave to discard one card and then draw one card. I end my turn."

Alexis then drew her card. "I summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode and end my turn."

**Etoile Cyber**

**DEF: 1600**

Miyata's turn. He drew one card knowing he was about to finish things. "First I summon Goblin King in attack mode."

**Goblin King**

**ATK: 0**

"He gains 1000 attack for every fiend besides himself that's on my field. Since I have 2 his attack grows to 2000."

**Goblin King**

**ATK:0+2000=2000.**

"Next I attack your Etoile Cyber with Snoww destroying her. Then I'll attack my Ceruli with Zure and to top it off ill have Goblin King attack you directly and end my turn."

**Alexis: 2200-2000=200**

'crap'. Alexis thought knowing she was stuck between a rock and a hard place as she drew a card. "I'll summon Cyber Petit Angel in defense mode. Next I place 1 card face down and end my turn."

**Cyber Petit Angel**

**DEF: 200**

"hmmm." Miyata hummed as he drew his next card. "Ok I'll attack you Cyber Petit angel with Snoww, next I'll attack you directly with Goblin King for the win."

"Actually I activate the trap Hallowed Life Barrier. This lets me discard one card and turn all battle damage I'd take this turn to 0." Alexis countered.

"Crap, you're really hanging on Lex! It's been a while since I had this much fun! I'll end my turn"

Alexis drew. "Ok! I'll summon another Etoile Cyber in defense mode and end my turn. Sadly I know I'll lose next turn haha." She giggled a bit at her last comment.

**Etoile Cyber**

**DEF: 1600**

"Ok." Miyata said drawing his card. "ill have Goblin King attack Etoile Cyber, next ill have Snoww attack you directly."

**Alexis: 200-1700=0**

"That's game." Miyata said with a smile. "You put up a good struggle Lex. With the few times you countered my attacks I was. Sure you'd turn the duel around."

"Thanks!" She said with a smile. "I just couldn't keep my monsters on the field long enough to pull a ritual off."

They sat and chit chatted a bit and enjoyed each others company until they noticed it was starting to get dark. "Looks like its getting dark out, we should probably head back." Alexis suggested to her newly found boyfriend.

"That's probably a good idea." Miyata agreed. "Let me walk you back to your dorm."

"I'd like that." Alexis smiled as they started walking back twords the Obelisk girl's dorm she snatched up his hand noting how nice if felt in hers. It took about thirty minutes for them to reach the gates of the girl's dorm. "I had a lot of fun today." Alexis admitted earning a smile from Miyata.

"Me too, we should hangout again tomorrow if you're down?" Miyata asked his new girlfriend.

"I'd love to but I have plans with Mindy and Jasmine. The 2 girls you seen me with that one day… buttt… maybe after we could try to squeeze in a little time together." She said a little bit of sadness in her voice at the thought of not spending time with him.

"Yeah I'd like that but no worries if you can't I understand we have plenty of time together while we're here." He then said goodnight and she gave him another quick kiss on the lips before walking in to shower and get ready for bed.

'Man what a turn of events..' Miyata thought to himself walking back to his dorm. 'I wonder what I should eat for dinner?' As if on queue his stomach growled loudly and he just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the following day at Duel Academy, Miyata was currently going over the events from yesterday. "I can't believe she asked me out." He said to himself thinking about Alexis. "And her lips are so soft." Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Miyata, it's Bastion. Are you in?" His friend said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's open come on in!" Miyata called out. Bastion then opened the door letting himself in.

"What was with yesterday man? You just up and left and never came back till late." Bastion asked his friend a little worried.

"Well I…" Miyata then filled his friend in on what happened after he left his friends the day before.

"She kissed you?!" Bastion was shocked. Not only did his friend hangout with the Queen of Obelisk Blue but he also kissed her and is now dating her. "Unbelievable, you have got to be one of the luckiest men alive." It was no news to him that Alexis Rhodes was one of the most beautiful and talented girls at the academy.

"Yeah man, I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. I even pinched myself when I got back to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Miyata joked. "Got any plans today by chance Bastion?" He asked trying to find something to do today.

"Actually yes, I'm going to be working on a new deck formula for most of the day. I just came to check in on you since we didn't hear from you after you left. Wanted to make sure you were alright, but from the sound of things you're doing pretty great." Bastion chuckled at his own statement. "I better be going now. Take care I'll talk to you later." He then let himself out and proceeded to his room to work on decks.

"Well that was a bummer. Guess I'll go see what Syrus is doing." Miyata said talking to himself again.

About 30 minutes later Miyata was walking twords the Slifer dorms to see what Syrus was up to. When he got there and knocked on his short friends door there was no answer so he decided to go down to Professor Banner's office to see if he had seen his friend. When he got down to his office he knocked on his door.

"Come in." The professor answered. Miyata then walked in and the professor smiled. "Ahh Miyata, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked the Ra student.

"Yeah Professor Banner, have you seen Syrus anywhere?" He asked the teacher.

"I believe he and Chumley picked up an extra credit course. Why might you ask?" Answered the professor with a little concern.

"Well I was trying to see what he was doing, if he wanted to hangout and kill some time since we don't have class again till tomorrow." Miyata replied clearly a little bummed that his short friend was off in a class somewhere. "Guess I'll be on my way, Thanks Professor Banner."

"Not a problem son, take care." The professor smiled saying goodbye him.

Miyata was strolling along a path near the school when he heard a commotion going on not to far from him. Being a little nosey he decided to go check it out so he hurried to where the noise was coming from.

"Hey give it back!" A small student in a Red Slifer jacket yelled while jumping trying to get his card from a big mean looking Obelisk student. "That's my favorite card you can't have it!"

"Who's gonna stop me from keeping it? Not like a Slifer Slacker can do anything to get it back." The bully asked.

"HEY!" Miyata shouted running up to the bully. "Why don't you knock it off and give him his card back and stop being an asshole?"

"What's a Ra reject like you going to do about it?" The bully asked, clearly trying to pick a fight with Miyata.

"How about I duel you for it?" Miyata asked growing tired of the bully's attitude.

"Fine it's a deal, if you win I'll give this punk his card back but if I win you have to give me your best card." The bully said trying to intimidate him.

"Deal lets duel!" Miyata said activating his duel disk as the bully did the same.

"I'll go first!" The bully said drawing a card. "I'll start by playing UFO Turtle in attack mode!" He called out slapping the card onto his duel disk as it came to life.

**UFO Turtle**

**ATK:** **1400**

"Next I'll activate Meteor of Destruction. If your life points are higher than 3000 this card lets me deal 1000 points of damage to you then I'll end my turn with a face down."

**Miyata: 4000-1000=3000**

"My move!" Miyata calls as he draws his card. "First I activate Dark Scheme! We both discard 2 cards and then draw 2 cards, but you can discard 1 card to negate this effect."

"Hmph." The bully said discarding his 2 cards and drawing 2.

"Next since I discarded Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World because of a cards effect I can special summon him to the field." Miyata said putting his monster out on the field.

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of the DW**

**ATK: 2300**

"But that's not all, since I also discarded Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World because of a card effect I get to draw a card. Now I summon Brron, Mad King of the Dark World in attack mode."

**Brron, Mad King of the DW**

**ATK: 1800**

"Now I'll have my Brron attack your UFO Turtle!"

**Bully: 4000-400=3600**

"Hahaha!" The bully laughed. "You activated my trap card Backfire! When a fire type monster of mine is destroyed and sent to the grave I can deal 500 points of damage to you!"

**Miyata: 3000-500=2500**

"That's alright." Miyata glared at his opponent. "Cause next I'll have my Goldd attack you directly and end my turn."

**Bully:3600-2300=1300**

The bully drew his next card. "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in defense mode! Next by removing my UFO turtle in my graveyard from play I can special summon Inferno in defense mode too!"

**Solar Flare Dragon**

**DEF: 1000**

**Inferno**

**DEF: 1900**

"Next I activate Tribute to the Doomed! This spell card lets me discard 1 card to destroy a monster you control, and the one I choose is Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World! Now I end my turn and since Solar Flare Dragon is on the field you lose 500LP you also can't attack him while I control another fire type monster."

**Miyata: 2500-500=2000**

"Nice move but now its time to get serious!" Miyata called out drawing his next card. "I'll sacrifice Brron to summon Sillva, Warlord of the Dark world!"

**Sillva, Warlord of the DW**

**ATK:2300**

"Then I activate Dark World Lightning. By discarding 1 card I can target one card on your field and destroy it! So I'll discard my Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World to destroy your Inferno. But he won't stay gone long you see cause if I discard Beiige due to a cards effect I can soecial summon him to the field."

**Beiige, Vanguard of the DW**

**ATK: 1600**

"Now Beiige destroy his Solar Flare Dragon." Miyata called out causing his monster to attack and defeat the opponents dragon. "Now that you're wide open I'll have Sillva finish you off!"

**Bully: 1300-2300=0**

"That's game!" Miyata said triumphantly. "Now a deal's a deal so give that kid his card back!"

The bully grumbled defeated as he handed the card back to the younger student and stormed away in a fit of rage. The younger student then walked up to Miyata with stars in his eyes. "Thanks a ton there was no way I was gonna be able to beat him to get it back you really saved my Time Wizard for me!" He thanked Miyata over and over shaking his hand vigorously.

"It was no problem really. I hate bullies." Miyata said trying to act like it was no big deal.

"I'm Zeph by the way! Can I ask your name?" The smaller boy asked excitedly trying to get the name of his new found hero.

"I'm Miyata. It's a pleasure to meet you Zeph!" Miyata smiled as he introduced himself. The boy stayed and chatted for a little bit before leaving waving to Miyata as he left.

'Man what a day..' Miyata thought to himself. 'First I couldn't find any of my friends to hang out with then I stop a bully. But hey at least that killed a bit of time.' He started making his way back to his dorm before he noticed a familiar blonde haired beauty walking with her 2 friends, she also spotted him and called out to him.

"Hey Miyata!" She waved him down as he approached and stopped to talk to him for a minute.

"Hey Lex, how's your day going?" He asked greeting his girlfriend with a hug.

"Pretty good, I'd like to introduce you to my friends Mindy and Jasmine!" Mindy was a paler skinned red head with green eyes. She stood about 5'6" with slender legs and B cup breasts. Jasmine had tan skin, black hair and brown eyes and stood about 5'8" with C cup breasts. Both girls sported the same Obelisk uniform as Alexis. "Guys this is Miyata my boyfriend." She smiled while almost bragging to her friends.

"It's nice to meet you." Was all Miyata could say before he was cut off.

"So you're Alexis' boyfriend huh? She sure can pick them you're pretty cute!" Mindy said excitedly causing Jasmine to agree.

"Not to mention he seems pretty muscular!" Said Jasmine, they were both circling around him now checking him out while Miyata just looked at Alexis with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry Miyata, they've been really excited to meet you and see what you look like ever since I told them about you" Alexis apologized.

"I-its alright Lex, no big deal really." He replied to his blonde girlfriend.

"We were just headed back over to the Girl's dorm to go soak in the hot springs for a little bit." She said. "I'll be free around 8 if you want to hang for a couple hours before curfew?"

"Yeah it's a date!" He joked earning "awhs" from her friends.

"Alright I'll send you a message on your PDA when I'm free so we can meet up." She smiled hugging him goodbye. "C'mon guys lets get going." She called to her friends before they turned to leave.

Miyata then continued on his way back to the Ra yellow dorms. When he got there Bastion was getting coffee so he said hi before he went to his room to continue his new deck formulas.

**Timeskip**

Miyata and Alexis were chilling on the docks with their feet in the water, hand in hand while she had her head on his shoulder. "So what did you do all day?" She asked.

"Not a whole lot just wandered around for the most part.. butttt I did manage to save someone from a bully." He told her with a big smile on his face as he remembered the kids reaction.

"That's sweet of you, I bet he was really happy." She said.

"Yeah you should have seen him. He thanked me at least a hundred times." Miyata chuckled out telling his girlfriend the story.

Unbeknownst to them both a figure was watching them. 'I wonder what Alexis is doing with that Ra reject?' The figure thought. 'Probably taking pity on him..' He watched for a few more minutes before he seen the couple share a kiss which just pissed him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Miyata and Alexis heard someone shout. When they both turned to look they saw a man with spikey black hair and a blue blazer storming down to where they are. When he got there he was fuming. "Answer me! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The black haired guy yelled shoving his index finger in Miyata's face.

"Uhhh.. hanging out with my girlfriend?" Miyata asked more than stated wondering who this guy was and what his problem could be.

'Crap did he just say girlfriend?' The man thought to himself before shaking it off. "Why would the queen of Obelisk blue want to date a Ra reject like you?" He snapped causing Alexis to get mad and stand up.

"Look Chazz! I can date anyone I want. You don't run things here just because you went to duel prep school you snobby jerk!" She snapped out the now named Chazz.

Chazz's face turned red with anger as he jammed his finger in Miyata's face once more nearly touching his nose. "You better watch your back you fucking reject. Do you know who I am? I'm Chazz Princeton! Number one duelist here, and you just made an enemy of me." He yelled at Miyata throwing a little spit in his face as he did it then turned around and stomped away.

"What a jerk." Alexis said turning to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry about him not all Obelisk's are like that."

"No worries I'm used to his type." Miyata replied. "Plus I already know all Obelisk's aren't like that.. I mean look at you. You're one of the sweetest people I know." He smiled giving her a quick kiss.

**Meanwhile**

"That reject thinks he can make a fool of me does he? I'm going to make his like here a living hell." Chazz was still fuming about the events that took place just a few minutes ago. Going through his deck making sure everything was in place. He walked over to the Ra yellow dorms to wait for Miyata.

**Meanwhile**

"Man what a class." Chumley said to Syrus as they got back to the Slifer dorms.

"You're telling me." Syrus spoke. "I thought for sure I was gonna feint just out of nervousness alone."

As the pair were talking Professor Banner came knocking on his door.

"Coming!" Yelled Syrus as he went to open the door. "Oh Professor Banner. What's up is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes. I just thought I would let you know your friend Miyata came by looking for you." Said the Professor.

"Miyata did? I wonder what he wanted." Said Syrus.

"Oh I believe he just wanted to hang out. But that's all I wanted to say I have some paperwork to get back to." Said the Professor who then made his leave.

"Who's Miyata?" Chumley asked his blue haired pal.

"He's a friend of mine. We met at the entrance exams." Syrus answered his fat friend. "I should message Bastion and see if he's seen him around anywhere." The short boy then pulled out his PDA and sent Bastion a message.

**Message: **

**Hey Bas, have you seen Miyata around?**

**-Syrus.**

It took a couple minutes for his friend to reply but soon a message came in.

**Message:**

**Down by docks. **

Was all it said. Syrus then turned to Chumley to ask if he wanted to join him to which Chumley agreed so they both started walking down to the docks.

**Back with Miyata and Alexis**

The happy couple were going over different duel strategies and just getting to know each other a little more. "So tell me a little more about yourself." Miyata hummed playing with Alexis' hair just twirling a stand of it on his finger.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked from her spot next to him.

"What was your life like before Duel Academy?" He asked.

"Hmm.." She hummed in thought before she answered. "Well it was pretty normal. I come from a pretty wealthy family so my dad works a lot and is never home. My mom took care of my brother and I most of our lives. But a couple years ago my brother disappeared on this island and we haven't heard from him since. I guess he was doing some research on the millennium items in the abandoned dorm before it all happened. That's a big reason why I decided to come to this school, so I could try to find him."

"Oh Lex… I'm so sorry." Miyata said. "I'll help you look for him as long as it takes!"

Kind of taken aback by his reply she let out a sad smile. "Thanks Miyata. You're really a sweetheart you know that? But I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want to get you involved and risk losing you too."

"Nonsense." He said. "You're my girlfriend now. Your problems are my problems."

Just then Miyata noticed a set of people walking twords them. "Great that jerk Chazz must be back.."

Alexis turned at his comment as the pair walking twords them got closer. Soon Miyata noticed who it was and smiled as he seen his friend walking up to them.

"Hey Sy! He called out and waved as he smiled.

"Hey Miyata, Professor Banner said you were looking for me earlier." Said Syrus noticing the Obelisk blonde holding his friend's hand and how close they were caused him to blush a little now thinking he was interrupting something. "S-sorry. I don't mean to interrupt." He spouted out.

"Oh you're fine Sy.." Miyata said noticing the embarrassment in his friend. "This is Alexis, my girlfriend."

Shocked at what his friend just said Syrus turned a bright red. "W-w-well. Do you guys care if we join you?" The short boy asked gesturing over to his round friend.

"Yeah come on have a seat guys." Miyata answered patting part of the dock that was next to him. "By the way Sy who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Chumley." Syrus said.

Chumley was an odd looking fellow. He was a heavier set guy with brown hair that had to puff balls on either side making him resemble a koala. "Nice to meet you." He said shaking Miyata's hand and giving a nod to Alexis.

"Same here Chum!" Miyata smiled warmly at his new friend.

They all sat around for a bit and hungout until it was time to go. Both the Slifer boys made their way back to their dorm as Miyata was walked Alexis home. "I'm glad you managed to free your schedule up a bit." Miyata admitted to his girlfriend.

"Yeah it's no problem. Plus I really wanted to see you today." She said.

They continued walking hand in hand for a little bit before they noticed a familiar Chazz waiting by the Ra dorms in the distance. "Great…" Miyata sighed realizing the guy was probably out to get him now. "That pain in the ass is probably waiting for me.."

"Well…" Alexis hesitated a little bit. "I could probably sneak you into the girls dorm.. maybe we could explore the abandoned dorm later and you could spend the night?" She asked blushing a bit at what she just suggested.

"Lex.. couldn't we get in trouble for that?" He asked the concern evident in his voice.

"Only if we get caught." She said sticking her index finger in the air.

**Timeskip**

Miyata and Alexis were sitting in her room waiting for it to get later. Miyata was shocked with how big it was compared to his own room. It had it's own living space and kitchen with a master bed and bathroom separate from it. After a while Alexis decided it was probably late enough for them to sneak back out and head to the abandoned dorm.

They made their way into the woods and down to the dorm before they stopped because they heard some strange noise. As they crept to check it out they noticed a man in a hooded purple robe that had an Egyptian eye on it slowly make his way into the dorm. Deciding to check it out they both followed the man into the creepy building. When they got in they noticed stone tablets with ancient writing on them and pictures of what Miyata assumed were the millennium items. As they farther in Miyata noticed a picture of a man in an Obelisk uniform. He looked a lot like Alexis though his hair was a dark brown almost black.

"Hey Alexis do you know this guy? Does he go to our school?" He asked picking the picture up and handing it to her.

When she seen the man in the picture she gasped. "That's my brother.. That's Atti.." She covered her mouth as tears threatened to stain her face.

Just then they both heard noises coming from down some stairs in the abandoned dorm. They quietly snuck down to see what was going on but what they saw shocked them. Sitting at the far end facing the door they walked in was the man in the robes from earlier. "I've been waiting for you.." He said creepily before standing up and walking to a spot across from them. "Tell me… do you want to play a game? "

/

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review and suggest some ideas. I'm trying to make this completely different than jadens time at DA so all ideas are welcome. **

**Review replies:**

**Presea221: I added the fact that DA was a college into the prologue/intro. You are the 2****nd**** person to bring that to my attention so I hope that clarifies for future readers. Thanks for your time and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"A game?" Miyata asked sticking his arm out protectively keeping Alexis back.

"Hahahaha, yes a duel of sorts. With your life on the line!" The robed man yelled to him. "My name is Seeker, I came to test my skills here in the shadows."

"Fine I'll duel you!" Miyata called out not willing to be intimidated by this guy. 'Though I don't know how a duel would risk my life.' He thought a bit confused.

"Perfect! Prepare to fall victim to the shadows!" Seeker shouted throwing a coin onto the center of the floor causing all the statues around them to light up. Just then an orb of pure black appeared and grew bigger taking both players away.

"MIYATAAA!" Screamed Alexis as her boyfriend vanished along with Seeker.

Inside the orb was nothing but darkness. Both players stood there preparing to duel. "I don't know what kind of dirty trick that was but you wont scare me!" Shouted Miyata.

"Oh you may be fine now but you'll be scared soon enough. Welcome to the shadow games!" Seeker replied.

Both men drew five cards after activating their duel disks. "I'll go first!" Stated Miyata. "First I summon Newdoria in attack mode."

**Newdoria**

**ATK: 1200**

"Next I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Seeker drew his card. "First I summon Hannibal Necromancer in attack mode!"

**Hannibal Necromancer**

**ATK: 1400**

"Then I'll have him attack your Newdoria!"

**Miyata: 4000-200=3800**

When Miyata took damage a small gray blob like monster appeared and attached itself to his leg.

"Then I'll end my turn by activating Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards."

"When my Newdoria is destroyed by battle I can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it! Say byebye to your Hannibal Necromancer." Miyata called. "Now, my turn." He drew a card and smirked. "I'll summon Card Guard in attack mode!"

**Card Guard**

**ATK: 1600**

"When Card Guard is summoned I can add 1 guard counter onto him, He gains 300 attack for each counter."

**Card Guard**

**ATK: 1600+300=1900**

"Next I'll attack you directly!"

**Seeker: 4000-1900=2100**

"I end my turn." Miyata said feeling triumphant.

As seeker took damage more of the gray creatures appeared latching onto him covering most of both his legs.

"My go!" Said seeker. "I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now none of your monsters can attack for 3 turns! Then I'll summon Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode and end my turn!"

**Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts**

**ATK:1500**

Miyata drew his card trying to figure a way to get rid of those annoying swords. "Alright I activate Terraforming! This lets me add one field spell from my deck to my hand! Then I'll activate that field spell, The Gates of the Dark World! Thanks to the effects of my Gates I can banish a fiend type monster from my graveyard and I pick the Newdoria you destroyed earlier. Now I can discard 1 card and draw one card." He said as he sent a card to the grave and drew again. "Since the card I discarded was Gren, Tactician of the Dark World I can activate his effect! When Gren is discarded because of a cards effect I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field so say goodbye to your Swords of Revealing Light! Next I summon Zure, Knight of the Dark World! I'll now have Zure attack your Gazelle!"

**Seeker: 2100-300=1800**

More monsters showed up grabbing onto seekers arm and bringing him to his knees for a second before he stood back up.

"Now Card Guard is going to attack you directly!" Miyata called out finishing the duel.

**Seeker: 1800-1900=0**

Grey monsters seemingly flooded out of nowhere covering the man as he screamed fading into nothingness. Just as they finished they turned to Miyata with a hungry look in their eyes and started closing in on him. A bright light came through a crack in the darkness and he knew that must be the exit. Running to it as the monsters chased him he managed to get out just in time as one snatched his shoe up.

On the outside Alexis seen her boyfriend come out of the crazy dark orb and ran to him crying. "I was so worried! Are you hurt? What happened in there?!" She was frantic before Miyata pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not to sure but it was like nothing I've ever seen before. There were these monsters and they attacked us as we took damage. I'm sure glad I won though because I think he was serious when he said it could cost me my life, those things ate him they even got my shoe." He said pointing down to his sock where his shoe should be. "Let's hurry and get out of here." With that they both left and went back to Alexis' dorm.

Back at her dorm Alexis got into bed and Miyata went to lay on the couch causing Alexis to stop him. "You're not gonna come lay with me?" She asked a slight frown on her face.

"I didn't know that I could." Miyata joked getting up to come join her in her room. Once in there Alexis fished through her dressers finding some yoga shorts and a tank top and went into her bath room to change. Miyata took his shirt off as well and went to lay in her bed. When she came out Miyata's jaw dropped at the sight of her. The shorts were skin tight and did little to covered her butt which he now got a good look at. It was a good size he was nearly drooling on himself and the tank top hugged her curves just right to show off all the goods as it let most of her chest be shown. She soon hopped in bed with him getting ready to cuddle up when she felt the rough material of his pants.

"You're going to sleep with jeans on?" She turned to ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um I don't usually it's just given the circumstances…" He answered shyly.

"Miyata it's ok you're my boyfriend." She giggled. "You can be comfortable around me."

With that Miyata pulled his pants off allowing himself to just be in her boxers as he cuddled with Alexis. As he wrapped his arm around her she scooted back closer into him rubbing her butt against him causing him to stiffen a bid. 'Oh man I hope she doesn't feel that.' He thought as they both slipped into sleep.

The next morning Miyata had to sneak out at the crack of dawn so they both could get ready for class. Miyata was back at the Ra dorms currently getting dressed. He sported a plain black t shirt, under his Ra jacket and light blue skinny jeans that were distressed down the front of both legs. "Man today's gonna suck." He spoke out loud. He combed his hair and went to head for his door.

On the way to class he ran into Syrus and Bastion. "Hey guys!" Miyata greeted his friends with a smile.

"Hey man, where were you last night?" Bastion asked as he raised an eyebrow twords his friend.

"I.. uhh.. I.. went out for a late night walk and ended up crashing outside. " Nervously Miyata replied not wanting to tell his friends the events from last night.

"You slept outside?" Now it was Syrus' turn to ask questions. "You ought to be more careful you could catch a cold like that."

"Yes, that it was pretty chilly last night. " Bastion added.

"You guys worry too much." Miyata said. "Besides who wouldn't want to sleep under the stars with an ocean view? " His mind flashed back to the image of Alexis last night in her pajamas as he blushed shaking his head so he could come back to reality.

Soon they were all in the class room. Everyone was separated by their colors, Slifer's up front of the class, Ra's in the middle and Obelisk's in the back. A man they all knew as Dr. Crowler walked in greeting the class. He was a tall blonde man who wore his hair in a long ponytail. He sported a long coat that resembled the Obelisk blazers except he had gold tassels on each shoulder. "Hello class, I hope you didn't slack off during this weekend.." He spoke, a cold gaze showing he was talking to the Slifer and Ra students. "Today we will be doing practice for the practical exams, so take a paper and pass them on."

When all the papers were passed out the students started filing them out. Miyata's mind drifted to the man who called himself Seeker. 'I wonder what the deal was with that strange orb. What did he call it again? A shadow game?' He thought as he spaced out. 'That's impossible right? I mean there's no way shadow games are real.' He stayed lost in thought until a small timer that was on Crowler's desk went off.

"Ok class times up, bring your papers up and place them on my desk." Crowler ordered his students.

On his way back up to his seat he spotted Alexis, he gave her a warm smile and a slight wave which she returned. He also couldn't help but notice Chazz was glaring down at him with pure hatred in his eyes. 'Man he sure seems pissed.' He thought.' He then found his seat and sat down.

The rest of class went smoothly. They sat around quietly as Crowler gave a lecture on duel monster origins. The bell soon rang as they made their way out of class.

"Hey Lex!" Miyata greeted his girlfriend who was waiting by the door for him.

"Hey you." She responded giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You didn't get in trouble this morning did you?" she asked whispering the question to him.

"Nope Sartyr is completely clueless." He whispered back.

The couple walked hand in hand to their next class until Chazz came up and pushed Miyata. "Hey Ra reject! Me and you! Tonight! Obelisk stadium!" The blue clad man shouted at Miyata before he turned to Alexis. "You come too, I want you to see me wipe the floor with this idiot!" He then stormed off feeling a little victorious.

"Man… what's his problem?" Miyata asked Alexis as he stood up off the ground brushing himself off.

"Chazz is just an ass, you really should just ignore him." She suggested. "Plus if you're caught dueling after hours you can get into some serious trouble."

"Trouble or not I can't just back down from a challenge Lex. I have to do his." Miyata said with his trademark smile. "Plus if I don't he'll just think he's won and that I'm scared of him." He cracked his knuckles at that comment.

"Fine if you're insistent on going then I might as well go too.. after all I want to see his face when you win."

**Timeskip**

Later that night Miyata was sneaking out of Ra yellow dorms, when he got outside Alexis was already waiting for him. "You ready for this duel?" She asked a little concerned for her Ra boyfriend.

"I'll be fine… after all I'll have the most beautiful girl in the school cheering me on." He let out with a wink.

She just giggled at this. "I guess you're right, I mean it is just Chazz."

They joked around and talked all the way to the Obelisk stadium where Chazz was waiting. "So, you actually showed!" Said Chazz. "I honestly thought you were gonna chicken out."

"No way would I ever chicken out!" Miyata roared at the Obelisk in front of him. Jumping up on to the stadium Miyata started shuffling his deck.

"DUEL!" They both called out in unison as they loaded their decks into their respective duel disks.

"I'll go first." Chazz stated drawing a card. "I summon Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode! Next I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

**Lancer Lindwurm**

**ATK: 1800**

"My go!" Called out. "I'll summon Renge. Gate Keeper of the Dark World in defense mode, now I place 1 card face down and end my turn."

**Renge, Gate Keeper of the DW**

**DEF: 2100**

"Hmph." Chazz drew a card, scowl evident on his face. "I summon X-Head Cannon!"

**X-Head Cannon**

**ATK: 1800**

"Now I end my turn.."

"Draw!" Miyata drew a card and smiled at what he got. "First I sacrifice my Renge to summon Sillva, Warlord of the Dark World."

**Sillva, Warlord of the DW**

**ATK: 2300**

"Now Sillva, attack his Lancer Lindwurm!"

**Chazz: 4000-500=3500**

"I end my turn."

"Damn reject, you just got lucky!" An angered Chazz yelled drawing his card. "I'll start by switching X-Head Cannon to defense mode. Now I summon V-Tiger Jet in defense mode. End turn!"

**X-Head Cannon**

**DEF: 1500**

**V-Tiger Jet**

**DEF: 1800**

"Come on Chazz I thought you were gonna wipe the floor with me?" Miyata taunted. "Now Sillva destroy his X-Head Cannon! Now I'll end my turn!"

"Ha reject you activated my trap, Chthonian Blast! When one of my monsters is destroyed by battle I can activate this card to destroy the monster on your field with the lowest attack. Since your Sillva is the only monster you have on the field he's the one who takes the blast. Now we take damage equal to half it's attack." Chazz called out confidently.

**Chazz: 3500-1150=2350**

**Miyata: 4000-1150=2850**

"Now you have nothing to protect your life points so I summon W-Wing Catapult! He's not gonna stay here long though because I'll merge him with my V-Tiger Jet to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!"

**VW-Tiger Catapult**

**ATK: 2000**

"Now I'll attack you directly and end my turn!"

**Miyata: 2850-2000=850**

"Nice move but don't count me out yet." Said Miyata drawing a card. "I summon Brron, Mad King of the Dark World."

**Brron, Mad King of the DW**

**ATK: 1800**

"Then I activate The Gates of the Dark World, this lets me increase all fiend type monsters attack and defense points by 300."

**Brron, Mad King of the DW**

**ATK: 1800+300=2100**

"Brron, attack his VW-Tiger Catapult!"

**Chazz: 2350-100=2150**

"Now since Brron did battle damage to you I can discard 1 card. I discard Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World and since I'm discarding him because of a card's effect I can special summon him to the field!"

**Beiige, Vanguard of the DW**

**ATK: 1600**

"Thanks to my Gates of the Dark World he gains 300 attack and since my battle phase hasn't ended yet I'll attack you directly with him!"

**Beiige, Vanguard of the DW**

**ATK:1600+300=1900**

**Chazz: 2150-1900=250**

Just then clapping echoed through the arena causing both boys to turn to see where it was coming from. Standing there were 2 people wearing the same purple robes that Seeker had worn. One was tall and kind of muscular the other was short and round. The round one was clapping while the other had taken Alexis now holding her so she couldn't move.

"Alexis!" Miyata shouted getting ready to run over to her but was stopped in his tracks when the taller of the two pulled a knife out putting it to her throat.

"Not so fast." The round man said. "Move and I have my friend here cut her throat."

"Miyata!" Alexis cried out, tears running down her fear stricken face.

"Don't worry Alexis I'll save you." Said Miyata, still not sure what to do. "What do you guys want?" He asked, trying to meet their demands.

Chazz watching all this happen was paralyzed in fear but that didn't last long before he snapped out of it, turning to run away.

"Damn you coward!" Miyata called after him.

"Seems your friend was smart." The fat man said getting Miyata's attention back. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Umbra and my friend over there is Lumis. We were sent here to bring you back with us using any means necessary."

"What could you possibly want with me?" Miyata asked with anger clear in his voice.

"Well when you defeated our friend Seeker you peeked our boss' interest now he'd like a meeting with you." It was Lumis' turn to speak now.

"You can tell your boss to kiss my ass, now let her go!" Miyata was fuming at this point.

"We can't do that." Lumis said strapping some sort of vest onto Alexis. "This vest here is designed to blow up if we hit this button." He pulled a little remote out of his pocket to show her. "This same remote deactivates it. If she takes the vest off before it gets deactivated it'll also explode."

"We challenge you to a tag team duel!" Now Umbra spoke. "Though your friend seems to have abandoned you. We will give you 1 hour to find a partner. If you don't come back then the girl will die."

"That won't be necessary." A voice called out from the entrance of the stadium causing everyone to turn to see who it was.

"Bastion?!" Miyata asked shocked to see his friend. "Why are you here?"

"Well with how you've been acting the last few days I got a bit worried." His Ra friend admitted. "So when I seen you sneaking out earlier I decided to follow you to make sure you weren't causing trouble. Good thing too considering the circumstances."

"Yeah that's for sure, feel like helping me take these guys down?" Miyata asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bastion said. "So big and ugly why don't you 2 come down here and prepare to duel."

Both Lumis and Umbra looked at each other and smirked before they made their way down to the field. Both teams activated their duel disks. "DUEL!" All 4 shouted in unison.

/

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Got a little stuck trying to figure out how to make Miyata duel Lumis and Umbra so I hope the bomb vest wasn't a little over the top. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Review replies:**

**Presea221: It is the rare hunters but since Yugi defeated Marik in BC they are under new leadership now called the Dark Hunters but that's all I'll give out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Both parties drew their hands. "I'll lead!" Bastion called out as he took a card from his deck. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode and end my turn."

**Hydrogeddon**

**ATK: 1600**

Next it was Umbra's turn to draw. "I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards. Now I summon Shining Abyss in attack mode!"

**Shining Abyss**

**ATK: 1600**

"Next I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Miyata drew a card from his desk and immediately brings it to the field. "I summon Brron, Mad King of the Dark World!"

**Brron, Mad King of the DW**

**ATK: 1800**

"Now Brron, go and attack his Shining Abyss!" Miyata called out pointing at the enemy's monster.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Mask of Weakness! When a monster attacks I can use this card to lower its attack points by 700 until the end of your turn."

**Brron, Mad King of the DW**

**ATK: 1800-700=1100**

"Crap!" Miyata cried out as his monster was destroyed in the process of attacking.

**Miyata&Bastion: 8000-500=7500**

"Fine, I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn!" The frustration was clear in Miyata's voice.

"Why don't you just give up and come with us?" Lumis asked starting his turn. "I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast in attack mode! Now I activate the spell card Mask of Brutality, this equip spell lets me increase my monsters attack by 1000 at the cost of 1000 defense points."

**Melchid the Four-Face Beast**

**ATK: 1500**

**Melchid the Four-Face Beast**

**ATK: 1500+1000=2500**

**DEF: 1200-1000=200**

"Now Melchid, attack Hydrogeddon!" Lumis shouted with an evil smile on his face.

**Miyata&Bastion: 7500-900=6600**

"I end my turn."

"Draw!" Bastion called out taking his next card. "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!"

**Oxygeddon**

**ATK: 1800**

"Oxygeddon attack Shining Abyss!"

**Lumis&Umbra: 8000-200=7800**

"Next I activate the spell card Foolish Burial. This lets me send 1 monster from my deck to the graveyard. Now I activate the cards Call of the Haunted and Monster Reborn to bring back the Hydrogeddon you destroyed along with another that I sent to the grave myself.

**Hydrogeddon**

**ATK: 1600**

**Hydrogeddon**

**ATK: 1600**

"But they wont be staying long because I activate Bonding H2O. This lets me sacrifice my 2 Hydrogeddon and my Oxygeddon to bring out my Water Dragon!" Bastion said triumphantly.

**Water Dragon**

**ATK: 2800**

"Now I end my turn."

"Grrr." Umbra growled. "I summon Mystic Clown in attack mode! Now I activate Curse of the Masked Beast, now I can tribute my Mystic Clown and Lumis' Melchid to summon The Masked Beast!"

**The Masked Beast**

**ATK: 3200**

"Now my beast destroy that pesky dragon!"

**Miyata&Bastion: 6600-400=6200**

"Hahahaha!" Umbra howled in laughter. "Nothing you do can save you now! I end my turn."

"Don't count us out yet!" Miyata yelled at the fat man. "I summon Grave Squirmer in defense mode! Now I'll end my turn."

**Grave Squirmer**

**DEF: 0**

"Ha 0 defense has no chance of protecting you from our Masked beast!" Lumis laughed at Miyata thinking of him as foolish. "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode!"

**Grand Tiki Elder**

**ATK: 1500**

"Go my elder destroy that foolish monster!" Lumis' monster leaped at the Grave Squirmer destroying it.

"Thanks to you destroying my monster I can activate his effect!" Miyata cheered. "When Grave Squirmer is destroyed by battle I can destroy 1 card on the field, and the card I have in mind is that Masked Beast of yours!"

"Nooo!" Both Umbra and Lumis shouted in unison.

"Fool." Lumis groaned. "I end my turn."

It was Bastion's turn again. "Nice move Miyata!" He praised his friend. Now I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!"

**Oxygeddon**

**ATK: 1800**

"Now Oxygeddon destroy that damn Tiki Elder of his!"

"Not so fast. I activate Negate Attack!" Umbra called out. "Now I can negate your attack and end your battle phase."

"Alright I'll end my turn." Bastion said.

"Just give up! You cant win!" Umbra taunted the 2 as he drew his card. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back our precious Masked Beast!"

**The Masked Beast**

**ATK: 3200**

"Shit not that thing again." Miyata said. "How are we supposed to counter it now?"

"Masked Beast destroy that damn Oxygeddon!" Umbra shouted causing his monster to attack.

**Miyata&Bastion: 6600-1400=5200**

"Now I summon Bazoo the Soul-Eater in attack mode to end my turn."

**Bazoo the Soul-Eater**

**ATK: 1600**

"Fine here goes nothing." Miyata said praying he got something good. "I activate Allure of Darkness! I get to draw 2 cards and I banish 1 dark type monster from my hand so I'll banish my Renge, Gatekeeper of the Dark World. Next I'll activate the field spell Gates of the Dark World. Now all Fiend Monsters on our side of the field gain 300 attack and defense but I'm going to use its other effect! By Banishing my Grave Squirmer from my graveyard I can then draw one card and Discard a card!" Miyata said drawing a card and putting the same card in the graveyard. "The card I Discarded was Goldd Wu-Lord of the Dark World! When he gets discarded by a cards effect I can special summon him to the field. But that's not all when he's special summoned this way I can destroy 2 cards my opponent controls so say goodbye to your Masked Beast again and I'll also destroy Bazoo the Soul-Eater."

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of the DW**

**ATK: 2300**

"Now gold attack Grand Tiki Elder!"

**Umbra&Lumis: 7800-800=7000**

"End turn."

"Foiled again! Umbra what are you doing?!" Lumis growled at his round partner. "No matter I summon Rouge Doll in defense mode and end my turn with a face down."

**Rouge** **Doll**

**DEF: 1000**

"That shouldn't be an issue." Bastion said beginning his turn. "I summon Souleating Oviraptor in attack mode."

**Souleating Oviraptor**

**ATK: 1800**

"Go Oviraptor destroy his stupid doll!" He called out.

"Now it's my turn to activate Negate Attack!" Lumis said smirking.

"Fine I end my turn." Said Bastion feeling a bit defeated.

"Hehehehe!" Lumis laughed drawing a card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Grand Tiki Elder! Now I sacrifice him and my Rouge Doll to summon The Masked Beast Des Gardius!

**The Masked Beast Des Gardius**

**ATK:3300**

"Shit!" Miyata cursed. "This one's stronger than the last."

"Des Gardius attack his Oviraptor!" Lumis demanded causing his monster to strike.

**Miyata&Bastion: 5200-1500=3700**

"I end my turn."

It was now Miyata's turn to move. "I summon Newdoria in defense mode I also switch Goldd to defense mode!" He said switching his monsters position.

**Newdoria**

**DEF: 800**

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of the DW**

**DEF: 1400 **

"Thanks to my field spell they gain 300 defense points too. I end my turn"

**Newdoria**

**DEF: 800+300=1100**

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of the DW**

**DEF: 1400+300=1700**

Footsteps could be heard coming from the halls headed twords the stadium catching everyone's attention. "That must be the school's Disciplinary Action Squad." Bastion pointed out.

"Shit Umbra we better get out of here!" Lumis suggested to his friend ending the duel.

"You're right Lumis let's go." His fat partner replied releasing Alexis from the vest.

The action squad came in as he was doing this and seen the students facing down the criminals. "Stop right there what is the meaning of this?! The squad's leader Mia asked. "You 2 are under arrest!" She shouted pointing to the 2 robed men.

"As if.." Umbra said in a bored tone. "Do it Lumis!" He commanded.

Lumis then threw a black ball on the ground causing the room to fill with thick clouds of smoke. When the smoke settled both Lumis and Umbra were gone. Alexis now free ran to her boyfriend crying into his arms.

"Are you ok?" A concerned Miyata asked Alexis who just sobbed and nodded into his chest.

"Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Mia asked furiously.

After about 20 minutes of explaining what happened and the situation they were put in Mia cleared everyone to go back to their dorms. On the way out she stopped Miyata. "I'd like you to go talk to Chancellor Shepard about this in the morning. If these guys are after you chances are they'll probably be back."

"Alright will do." Miyata said. "And thanks for coming when you did."

She just nodded to him and sent him on his way.

**Timeskip**

A few days have passed since the Lumis and Umbra incident and things were going smoothly for Miyata and friends. After Chancellor Shepard heard what happened he programed his number on speed dial to Miyata's PDA in case anything like that happened again. So far everything was normal and Miyata and Alexis were currently having a picnic at the waterfall where they had first started dating.

"You really made all this yourself?" Miyata asked her while staring at all the food in amazement.

"Sure did and I hope you like it!" She said giving him a kiss before they started eating.

After the mean the couple decided to head down to the Slifer dorms to say hello to Syrus. When they got there, there was a small crowd watching Chumley duel someone who looked like an older more muscular version of himself. Miyata soon spotted Syrus so he and Alexis went over to him trying to find out what was going on. "Hey Sy, what's happening?" Miyata asked a little confused of the whole situation.

"Chumley is dueling his dad for the rights to stay at the school." Syrus answered. "Apparently he wants him to come home to take over the family's sake brewery."

"WHATTTT?!" Miyata's yell echoed throughout the entire island. "He can't do that! He still has so much to learn." Chumley's dad smiled at this comment.

Much to everyone's dismay Chumley lost the duel against his father and went to go meet him at the docks, but in his place was Professor Banner. He then explained that Chumley's father had left leaving him a note saying to take good care of his friends and giving him permission to stay.

Miyata, Alexis, Syrus and Chumley all decided to head over to the card shop to stock up on booster packs but when they got there the store was closed. "So what do we do now?" Syrus asked his friends while scratching his head.

"Well we could all go over to the school pool and relax a little." Miyata suggested to which all his friends and Alexis agreed. "Sweet so we'll all go get ready and meet there in 30." He said as him and Alexis left their friends to go get ready. They went to Miyata's dorm so he could change first. He put on white swim trunk that had a black and white checker pattern that faded as it progressed up on leg of the trunks. They then walked over to the Obelisk blue girl's dorm where Miyata waited by the gates for Alexis as she changed. When she came out Miyata's jaw dropped to the floor. She was in black bikini bottoms that almost looked one size to small on her butt causing it to look a lot bigger than it already was and a white bikini top that her boobs barely fit in as the double D's threatened to pop out.

"Wow Lex.. uhh.. you look amazing." He said with hearts in his eyes.

"Thanks." She said giggling. "But close your mouth you'll catch flies haha, and you're drooling on yourself." She then used her hand to close his mouth before kissing him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in to deepen the kiss as she let out a little yelp. They stayed like this for a couple minutes before they had to pull apart for air.

"Wow." She said a slight blush on her face. "W-we should probably go and meet the others at the pool."

"Yeah we should probably hurry they're probably already there." Miyata said matter-of-factly.

He walked up to the pool while giving her a piggy back ride earning jealous stares from some of the other guys as they walked by. When they got to the pool Syrus and Chumley were already there but were joined by Bastion. "Hey guys!" Miyata and Alexis greeted their friends.

Miyata gave Bastion a high five. "What's up glad you could make it."

"Yes, me too." Said Bastion. "Seen Syrus here while I was coming back from an extra credit class and he invited me along."

"Hope you don't mind…" Syrus said hoping Miyata wasn't upset he invited him.

"Not at all the more the merrier!" Miyata cheered.

"Hmmm.. In that case should I invite Mindy and Jasmine?" Asked Alexis not really wanting to be the only girl there.

"Yeah go for it babe!" Miyata yelled as he cannon balled into the pool, causing Alexis to blush at the pet name.

The boy decided to swim and were splashing each other and taking turns dunking Syrus since he was the smallest one and easy to pick on, while Alexis sat bathing in the sun. After about 20 minutes Mindy and Jasmine showed up causing all but Miyata to stare at them. Jasmine was in an all teal bikini that hugged her tightly showing off her C cup breasts. Mindy was wearing a pink on piece swim suit that showed off her bigger than normal but making it look even better than it already did.

"Hey guys!" The girls greeted everyone and made their way to sit next to Alexis.

"Damn, you really got lucky with that one Lexi." Jasmine told her friend quiet enough so only the girls heard while staring at Miyata as his biceps and well toned abs glistened from the water on them.

"Oh and that Bastion is such a hunk!" Mindy said louder than she meant to causing the guys to stop what they were doing causing both her and Bastion to turn deep shades of red.

"M-mindy I uh.. I had no idea you felt that way." Bastion nervously spat out.

"I-it's not like that!" Mindy stuttered out. "I just.. I just think you look good is all…"

"Well maybe we could hangout sometime?" He asked her as he got out of the pool and walked up kissing her hand.

Turning even brighter red all she could say was. "I'd like that."

After that everyone decided to play marco polo which Syrus ended up winning even though he accidentally touched one of Jasmine's boobs earning him a loud smack to the face and labeled a 'pervert'.

When the sun finally started setting everyone decided to head back to their dorms. Alexis kissed Miyata goodbye and then left with Jasmine and Mindy. Syrus and Chumley both walked back to Slifer dorms and Bastion and Miyata walked to Ra's.

"Man that was interesting." Said Miyata as him and Bastion were walking back. "To think Mindy had a crush on you."

"Yes, that was quite the turn of events." Bastion admitted while smiling from ear to ear. When the 2 friends got back it was dark and both were tired so they decided to go to bed.

/

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm sorry guys this chapter was a little rushed and therefor shorter than usual. I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it though, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also send some ideas you might have for the story you might just get lucky and have it thrown in! Thanks for all your support. **

**-Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That night Miyata tossed and turned haunted by nightmares of his past.

**Flashback**

"_Uzuchi why must you leave again?" His mother asked while grabbing his father's arm to try to stop him._

"_You know better than anyone Kataya. I can't refuse the boss' orders… after all we are so close to a breakthrough." His father yelled, yanking his arm away. _

_Meanwhile unknown to them Miyata was watching the entire incident. 'Dad..' He thought. 'Where are you going? Why do you keep leaving us.'_

_His father left the kitchen throwing on his purple robes on as he made his way out of the house. _

**End Flashback**

"S-stop… dad.. don't go." Miyata said shifting in his sleep as another fragment of a memory came to him.

**Flashback**

_A young Miyata woke to a commotion down stairs. He snuck down quietly as to not bee seen or heard and stopped mid way to peek through the railing to see what was going on. In the living room were 7 men, 6 of them were wearing the weird purple robes his father usually adorned. The last man however wore a black robe with gold trimming that still had the golden eye on it. _

"_Y-you can't be serious?" His father asked taking a step back away from the crowd._

"_I'm sorry Uzuchi it is the only way.. In order for the ritual to work you must first bring him to witness a traumatic event." The man in the black robes spoke bringing Miyata's father to his knees._

"_Fine…" Was all his father could mutter out before he seen the men to the door. Once he closed the door and locked it he looked up and noticed a young Miyata on the stairs. "Miyata." He said getting the young boy's attention. "You should be in bed it's to late for you to be up." He then picked his son up bringing him into his room to tuck him in._

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

"_AHHHHH!" Miyata woke up to a blood curdling scream. Running down stairs he seen something no child his age should ever see. The walls were covered in blood as he made his way into the kitchen. What he then saw caused him to break a bit. "Dad stop!" He cried out causing his dad to turn around tears in his eyes as he held the butchers knife. _

"_Miyata go back to bed sweetie." His mother choked out from her place on the ground. "This is something you shouldn't see." That was all she could get put before his crying father brought the knife down on her head causing blood to spray._

"_It was the only way…" He mumbled put turning to grab Miyata as he brought him down to the basement where his dad used to spend most of his time. Down there the walls were lined with ancient looking books and the floors were covered in weird markings that Miyata had never seen before. His father threw him down onto a circle on the floor with ancient looking scribbles around it and started chanting in some language he had not heard before. That was all he remembered as the room flooded in a strange multi-colored light._

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

"_Police open up!" There was banging on the door before the police decided it best to kick the door in storming the house. "Sir we have a live one over here." One of them called to his chief as he picked Miyata up._

_Miyata clutched a deck, his eyes were completely glazed over as if he had seen a ghost, but the police soon realized why when they found his mother lying on the ground seemingly chopped to pieces. _

_Next to her lay his father note in hand as he had killed himself. The note read.. 'It was the only way, I just hope you can forgive me son.'_

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

_A few months passed since the incident where his mother and father were found. Miyata sat by himself inside his room at the orphanage when there was a knock on his door. It soon opened revealing the caretaker as she showed a man into the room. "This is him?" He asked earning a nod from the caretaker. "And his name?" _

"_Miyata.. Miyata Seki." The caretaker said before leaving the man alone with the boy._

"_Hello Miyata, I've heard a lot about you." The man said walking over and placing a hand on the young boys shoulder causing him to flinch._

_Miyata sniffled as he turned to face the man with a blank expression on his face. _

'_The rumors must be true.' The man thought to himself before speaking. "I'd like to have you come with me. I would like to be your family now." He said causing the boy to cry a little before he agreed. "My name is Seto.." Come we have a long journey home ahead of us he said as the boy went over to a cupboard to grab his deck before following the man._

**End Flashback**

Miyata woke up jerking out of bed covered in sweat. He went over to his bathroom to wash his face before looking up to see a man in black robes with a gold trim standing behind him in the mirror. He spun around to face the man. "Who are you?" He asked. "And how did you get here."

"My name is Roman. I mean you no harm." The man spoke in an icy cold monotone voice. "There's something I would like to show you."

"Any why should I trust yo-." Miyata was cut off as the man placed a hand on his shoulder causing time and space to distort around them.

When everything settled they were both floating over an ancient ruin. There were 4 pillars in a square shape with odd multi-colored beams of light shooting from the tops of them, connecting all 4.

"This is the temple of duel energy." The man now known as Roman said. "Long ago it gave creation to 7 powerful creatures known as the Earthbound Immortals. It has come to fruition that you young Miyata are the key to release them from their prison."

"What do you mean?" Miyata asked as the ground began to shake causing a fissure in the ground inside of the square of light.

"Long ago these creatures were sealed by an ancient power and were cast into the underworld so that they may never bring destruction to the world." Roman spoke. "Your father studied these creatures in search for away to not only free them but control them as well. His answer was you child. You are the only one who can free these creatures. But to what cost as you are cursed and all who you care for shall parish." The man then placed his hand on Miyata's forehead causing him to fall into blackness.

When he "landed" Miyata was in his bed. "Was it just a dream?" He asked himself. "It felt so real…"

**Timeskip**

It was the next day and everyone was in class. Miyata sat there spacing out deep in thought of the events from last night. 'That man.. could he be the same one from that day?' He thought to himself. He was snapped from his thoughts as Bastion shook his shoulder causing him to look over at his friend. "H-huh?" He asked causing his friend to raise and eyebrow.

"You were completely comatose." Bastion said. "Did you even hear me talking to you?"

"No sorry…" Miyata admitted. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Asked Bastion the concern clear in his voice.

"No… it's alright. I think it's best if I work this out alone." Miyata answered before looking up to Alexis. 'All who I care about will parish?' He thought to himself.

After class Alexis waited for him by the door but instead of saying hi and greeting her like he normal did he just walked past her and headed to the dorms.

Sad she walked down to where Bastion and Syrus were talking. "Hey guys, is everything alright with Miyata?" She asked.

Both Syrus and Bastion turned to her both clearly wondering the same thing.

"I'm not sure." Bastion spoke. "He isn't acting like his usual self, I'm a tad worried."

"Me too…" The short blue-ette answered.

"Maybe we should try talking to him." Alexis suggested causing Bastion to shake his head.

"I already tried earlier. He said he has to deal with it alone." Bastion said, a sad and worried look on his face.

**Meanwhile**

Miyata sat on the cliff over looking the ocean deep in thought. 'What could he have meant?' He thought still trying to figure out what Roman was talking about. 'Guess I'll have to look mode into these Earthbound Immortals that he mentioned.' Making up his mind he decided to go ask the one person who might know something, Professor Banner…

/

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys I know this chapter was really short, it was a glimpse of Miyata's past through out the story I'll be putting out chapters like this here and there. I was planning on making it longer but really got stuck and wanted to publish so you guys had something to read. I'll make it up to you all next chapter I promise! If you like the story please like and review! I'm also always open for ideas for the story so if you have any let me know and if I like it you'll get to see it in here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Miyata made his way down to the Slifer dorms prepared to talk with Banner about the events of last night. When he arrived to the Dorms he went to Banner's office but froze at what he heard.

"Are all the preparations in place with the boy?" A robotic voice spoke from the speakers of Banner's computer.

"Yes, yes he seems oblivious to what's been going on. Soon it'll be as if Miyata Seki never existed." Banner spoke to the voice on his computer screen.

Hearing this Miyata took a step back causing a stick to crack loudly under his foot.

"Who's there?!" Banner snapped more than asked causing Miyata to take off running.

"What the hell was that?" Miyata asked himself. "I need to let Sheppard know!"

Miyata ran all the way to Chancellor Sheppard's office. Knocking on the door he didn't even wait to be told to enter before he barged into the bald man's office.

"Miyata?" Sheppard asked. "Is everything ok?"

Speaking between trying to catch his breath Miyata tried explaining what he heard. "Banner… he's… one… of them."

"Whoa, whoa slow down a second son." Sheppard spoke. "One of who?"

"One of the guys that have been coming after me. I over heard his talking to someone on his computer about how soon it's gonna be like I never existed." Miyata said in a slight panic.

"Now Miyata I hope you understand how big of an accusation this is?" Sheppard said folding his hand on his desk. "All of our staff here went threw extensive background checks before being hired. If Professor Banner was one of these fellows there's no way he would be able to hide it." He tried to reassure the young man.

"I know what I heard Sheppard!" Miyata snapped.

"Alright, alright." The Chancellor sighed. "I'll look into it but without reasonable proof there isn't anything I can do about it for the time being. Just try to relax and act like everything is normal for now."

"Thank you Chancellor." Miyata said before leaving.

**Timeskip**

A couple days had passed since he talked to the Chancellor, there was still no word about any information on Banner and Miyata was starting to worry. His friends also started to notice something wasn't right as he had started to distance himself from everyone.

"I wonder what's been going on with Miyata?" Bastion asked, talking to Syrus and Alexis.

"I don't know he hasn't talked to me in a few days now." Alexis said sadness clear in her voice. "I hope it wasn't something I did."

"I really don't think so Alexis. He's always his happiest with you." Syrus tried to reassure her. "Maybe we should just confront him about it." He suggested.

"At this point I have to agree." Said Bastion nodding in agreement.

"Ok, so how are we going to do it then?" Asked Alexis. "He hasn't even been coming to class."

"We'll do it tonight." Said Bastion sticking his finger in the air. "He can't ignore us if we are in his room with him."

That night the three friends gathered around the outside to Miyata's room. Syrus was the first to speak up. "Bastion I think you should knock." He said nervously.

"Alright." Bastion said knocking on the door. There was no answer so he checked the door to see it was unlocked. Slowly turning the handle they made their way inside, when they got in what they seen was utterly horrifying. Miyata was laying there lifelessly wrists slit in a puddle of blood.

"MIYATA!" Screamed Alexis tears flooding her face as the three ran to where he was.

"He's got a pulse!" Bastion shouted placing his fingers on his neck to check. "Hurry we need to get him to Nurse Fontaine!" He then picked his friend up piggy back style and they took off towards the nurse's office.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Syrus finally spoke up. "If we don't get there quick he really could die."

"Yes, the cuts are deep. He must have cut down to the tendons." Bastion said still running with his friends.

Alexis stayed silent still crying profusely.

When they got to the nurse's Syrus pounded on the door. When it opened a sleepy looking Fontaine answered. "What are you guys doing here so-" She was cut off when she seen the young man a bloody mess. "Oh my god!" She said. "Quick get him in here and lay him down!"

Bastion rushed over to a bed and laid his friend down. Nurse Fontaine then ran over to assess the damage.

"He's definitely cut the tendons! I'll need to stitch the wounds." Fontaine spoke grabbing some gauze rags. "Syrus, Alexis I need you two to put pressure on his wounds while I get the stuff together to sow him up!" She ordered handing the 2 students the rags who did as they were told.

"He's lost a lot of blood! He'll need to be helicoptered to a hospital when we get the bleeding under control." Said Fontaine as she made her way to the side Syrus was on and started stitching up his arm.

After a while his wounds were fully stitched up, Bastion and Syrus sighed a breath of relief. Both men were covered in their friend's blood, Alexis however was on the floor knees to her chest and head buried in her knees. Fontaine was currently on the phone with the 911 dispatch who was getting ready to send a helicopter to pick Miyata up.

"Alright." Fontaine spoke , hanging up the phone. "The helicopter is on its way. Bastion can you help me move him out to the landing area?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered lifting his friend back into his back as they prepared to leave.

Outside, they all gathered around as the helicopter came into view. "Ahh, they're finally here." Syrus said in relief.

"Alright Bastion lay him down on this stretcher so they can easily lift him into it." Ms. Fontaine ordered. "Alexis I think you should go with him, I'll explain to all your teachers why you're unable to make it to class."

Alexis only nodded silently still in shock at seeing her bloodied boyfriend. When the helicopter landed 3 men hopped out, 2 of them loaded Miyata into the helicopter and were followed by Alexis. The last man talked with nurse Fontaine getting more information on his condition.

**Timeskip**

Miyata and Alexis were in the hospital, Miyata was in the bed hooked up to a blood transfusion while Alexis slept with her head in his lap dried tears staining her face. The doctor walked in holding a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rhoads?" The doctor asked waking her from her light sleep.

"Yes?" She asked praying for good news.

"It seems your friend has lost a lot of blood, it's a miracle he's even alive." He said not wanting to meet her gaze. "Luckily you guys found him when you did and we were able to get him hooked up for transfusions but he probably won't wake up for at least a few days as long as there aren't any complications."

"Complications?" She asked. "What complications could there be?"

"Hypovolemic Shock, is our biggest concern. He's lost a lot of blood so we are keeping watch to make sure there isn't any organ failure."

With this Alexis went wide eyed and shot a concerned look to Miyata who still laid there unconscious.

The doctor then went and checked his vitals before leaving the room.

A couple hours passed and Miyata started shifting in his sleep. "Stop…don't… dad…" He mumbled causing Alexis to look at him a bit worried and confused.

**In Miyata's Head**

_A grown Miyata was reliving his past as he watched the events from that night yet again. "Miyata, close your eye's hunny you don't need to see this." His mother said crying as his father brought down the knife on her causing a blood curdling scream to fill the air._

"_MOMMM!" The present day Miyata screamed watching the events unfold. Dropping to his knee's he watched as his dad came and grabbed his past self to bring him to the room with strange markings. He followed his dad and himself down to the basement where his dad was saying the weird incantations until the room went white. Now he stood in a different scene, one not from his memories. _

"_Hello again young Miyata." It was Roman, standing there in his usual black robed attire._

"_Y-you! Where am I?" Miyata asked shocked, looking around the blank black space around him. _

"_You are in the shadow realm.. or at least stuck in between. You nearly died young one and we can't have that happen just yet." Roman spoke._

"_What are you talking about?" Asked Miyata wondering what the strange man meant._

"_What I mean is you are the key to bring about the destruction of the world you know, but you are also the only thing that can save it. Because of you the Earthbound Immortals have been freed from their prison and I cannot thank you enough." Roman then let out a maniacal bellowing laugh. "See when you attempted to take your life the prison weakened just enough for them to be set free now everything is set in stone and my plan has finally moved forward. You're currently unconscious in a hospital bed unable to do anything about it." He then waved his had showing Miyata the image of Alexis sitting over his near lifeless body._

**With Alexis **

"Please wake up.. please.." She cried hoping her words would reach her boyfriend. Just then the whole hospital shook as tremors erupted from the ground snapping her back to reality.

The doctor ran in the room where she and Miyata were. "You need to evacuate it isn't safe here!" He demanded.

She shook her head. "No I can't leave him here!"

As she said this a group of 6 men in purple robes appeared.One of them then stabbed the doctor causing him to hit the ground in agonizing pain.

"AHHHH!" She screamed clasping her hands over her mouth.

One of the men she recognized as Lumis proceeded to grab her but before he was able to reach her a hand took a hold of his wrist nearly breaking it under the pressure.

"What the hell!" He shouted. "Get him off of me!"

This caught Alexis' attention as she looked over and gasped at what she saw. Grabbing the man's hand was no other than Miyata Seki.

"T-that's.. impossible… he.. shouldn't be.. able to move yet." The doctor groaned from his place on the ground as the other dark hunters all stood in shock at the scene in front of them.

Down the hall you could hear footsteps running towards them as a figure barged his way into the room. "Son!" He shouted causing everyone who stood there to turn. Standing the was Seto Kiaba, he was in his usual white trench coat with his duel disk positioned and readied on his arm. He pushed his way pass the group of men and took hold of Miyata's arm bringing the young man to his senses.

/

**Author's Notes**

**Another short chapter I'm sorry guys I actually really struggled with this chapter. I hope you guys liked it at least. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to apologize for no chapter this week. I have been preparing for a boxing tournament in June and need to focus all my free time on getting ready for it. New chapter will he out as soon as possible. Love you guys and thanks for your continued support! **


End file.
